Be My Last
by ktrekkie
Summary: What really happened during the battle at the Final Valley? Were they only just rivals? Or was there something more to their relationship?   HashiMada. Yaoi.  Eventual spoilers and connections to manga chapters 559-561.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone! So this is my first fic...ever. The idea had been in my mind for a while and I just had to get it out... and being a long time reader, I figured I'd take a shot at writing :) The title of this refers to the song by Utada Hikaru of the same name. Though this isn't a songfic, it heavily inspired the mood of this story, hence the title. Hope you enjoy! it almost killed me.

Please note that there with be male/male explicit content in later chapters! You've been warned!

Title: Be My Last  
>Author: ktrekkie<br>Fandom:Naruto  
>Rating: M<br>Pairing: Hashirama/Madara  
>Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Kishimoto. I don't own anything and don't make money off this.<p>

* * *

><p>Senju Hashirama stood facing the situation he had dreaded most. How had it come to this? He was forced to do the unthinkable, to face off in the ultimate battle of skill and strength against Uchiha Madara, who was not only his ultimate rival, but his best friend. Though he wouldn't dare admit it, he had come to develop a unique bond with his Uchiha counterpart.<p>

"Madara, we don't have to do this."

Hashirama stood just metres from his opponent in the center of a lush green field spotted with trees. A river ran off to the east, it's running water within earshot.

"Shut it, Senju! I'm going to put you in your place once and for all!"

Madara clasped his hands, his posture indicating he was ready for battle.

"Why are you doing this? Is it because I was chosen for Hokage? You know that wasn't in my control! Please! Just come back to the village!" Hashirama's pleas fell on deaf ears.

"I am not going back to that joke you call a hidden village! Now quit spitting nonsense and fight me, Senju!"

Madara's anger radiated from his entire body. Hashirama could see he was serious. But the scenery around them gave him a strange nostalgic feeling. It brought him back to the time long ago when he first met Uchiha Madara.

_15 years earlier_

It was a hot day when Hashirama Senju, heir to the head of the infamous Senju clan, was sent on a routine mission to search out and take out criminals that had been frequenting the area. He had stepped into a small clearing within the forest near the river's edge surrounded by trees. It was at that moment he sensed someone's chakra, their prescence closing in. Hashirama jumped from where he was standing to land on a branch higher up, just in time to see a blur of spiky black hair and the glint of a sword waving where he once stood. Quickly forming seals, Hashirama unleashed his wood style in an attempt to restrain the intruder, but only managed to snag his ankle. The black haired ninja used his sword to slash at the roots that came forth from the ground but unfortunately it was not enough. The roots began to wrap around the sword and up to his torso. With the intruder restrained, Hashirama spoke.

"Identify yourself before I turn you into plant food, ninja!"

He stood over the dark, spiky haired ninja and waited for a response. The boy looked up at him and he saw the distinctive patterned red eyes. Hashirama spoke again before he could respond.

"An Uchiha again, huh? You got a name?"

The dark haired boy's brows furrowed in curiosity. Again? This guy has fought other Uchiha before? Looking at the crest on the man's cloak, he realized who he was dealing with.

"Uchiha Madara. And let me guess.. Senju?"

"Senju Hashirama. Nice to meet you. I must say it's not often you find two heirs to the most powerful clans in Fire Country in the middle of the forest." He crossed his arms in a proud stance.

Madara's eyes widened in surprise. It was no secret that the Senju and Uchiha clans were rivals. Constantly feuding with each other meant many encounters in battle. Being the stongest clans in Fire country, they were constantly pitted against each other as clients hired each clan as they so pleased. But, he was their heir? Madara looked up at Hashirama and smirked.

"So you've heard of me? I didn't realize Uchiha gossip circulated among the Senju."

Hashirama laughed.

"You could say that. I hear you're quite the force to be reckoned with, actually. Then again, you seemed to have fallen into my wood style pretty easily."

Madara seethed and faced the ground. Hashirama was beaming now. To have subdued the infamous Uchiha Madara was not to be taken lightly. But, he wanted to revel in his accomplishment.

"Fucking Senju, I'll take you on anytime when the fight is fair. Not like it'll accomplish anything. I don't see the point all this anyway."

Madara sat there, eyes looking towards the running water of the river. Hashirama eyed him thoughtfully. He knew what Madara's words meant. He had often thought the same whenever his clan has constantly encountered the Uchiha in battle. There truly was no point. The Uchiha and Senju had never truly conflicted with each other, they only fought as being used as the pawns of others.

Sensing that the hostility between them had died down, Hashirama released his wood style and went to sit beside the already sitting Uchiha. Madara eyed him curiously, he freed him? Why?

"You know, I've always thought that too. I never realized anyone else did as well... It's kinda funny isn't it? Who knew we'd end up meeting like this…"

They both stared at the running water in front of them. It was an odd situation really. They were supposed to be beating the crap out of each other by now. And yet, neither felt the need to. Madara finally spoke up.

"You know, I've heard of you too. You're the eldest son that uses wood style and can harness nature energy, right?"

"Yup, the one and the same."

"No kidding"

Hashirama gave a soft smile, while Madara remained passive. He was excited to find someone who knew what it was like. The pressures of being an heir, constant conflicts with the other clan. There was something about this Uchiha Madara. He wasn't as cold and domineering as the other Uchiha he had encountered, he seemed much more open. Maybe he was much easier with a smile too. He'll have to find out.

They spent hours recounting their childhoods, talking about their families, their clans. Madara learned things he never knew about the Senju, while Hashirama was all too eager to learn the secrets of the sharingan eye. Though Madara didn't say much of any secrets, he learned how the eye works in battle and how it's awakened. It was almost sundown before either of the two realized it. Cloaks and weapons were shed and left off to the side long ago. Madara was the first to stand.

"Well, I better be off. I was hired as protection by the mafia gang I assume you were ordered to take out in this area." Hashirama turned to him.

"Right"

Madara brushed himself off and gathered his things. Hashirama began to do the same. They stood next to each other, realizing they must go their seperate ways. Hashirama spoke over his shoulder.

"You know, we weren't mortal enemies, I think we could be pretty good friends"

Madara was taken off guard by the Senju's words. Friends? Was he serious? It wasn't that he disagreed. He actually enjoyed the Senju's prescence. Though, their clans would definitely have something to say about it, but, of course, Madara was not the type to give in to convention.

"You know," Madara spoke. "Our towns aren't actually that far from each other. If you're ever up for a spar, I'll take you on anytime."

Hashirama froze. He wanted to meet again? How can they? Their clans would not take inter clan mingling too kindly.

"Alright then, but where? I can't just go marching into the Uchiha town asking for Madara."

After a short pause, Madara replied.

"There's a small clearing in the forest just northeast of your town. Follow the river to the north and you should find it. I'll be there frequently, I actually use that spot for training alone."

Hashirama couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was going to see him again and possibly train with him. he knew training with an Uchiha would be an invaluable experience for him. His excitement rose, but he made sure not to let it show.

"Alright, I'll be there. I'm going to need some training after this mission anyway. Well, I'm off, its going to start getting cold soon"

"Right."

They stood there unsure of how to go about their goodbye. Hashirama extended his hand to his newfound friend. They shook hands, and Madara wondered if it was possible that someone's hands could feel so warm. Each took off on their seperate ways, a soft smile appeared on Madara's lips as he went.

_End flashback_

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! Please review if you like where it's going :) Be gentle though, it's my first time lol


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Be My Last  
>Author: ktrekkie<br>Fandom: Naruto  
>Rating: M<br>Pairing: Hashirama/Madara  
>Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Kishimoto. I don't own anything and don't make money off this.<p>

* * *

><p>Hashirama braced himself for the first blow as Madara leaped from where he was standing. Hashirama realizing this, saw what was coming.<p>

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

Hashirama dodged the insanely large fireball. Madara jerked to the left. Both ninja were lightning fast.

"Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu!"

Tree stalks emerged from Hashirama's arm at lightning speed in an attempt to grab hold of the Uchiha, but Madara was fast. Hashirama kept on, the tree stalks surrounding and decorating the area while trailing after Madara. Before Madara could act, he heard Hashirama mumble something, and soon found himself being sucked into the ground. Earth Style. That bastard. Hashirama managed to get a hold of Madara's arm and thew him to the ground in front of him.

"Madara, stop! Why are you doing this?"

"Fuck you Senju! You think you're so much better, huh? Well I assure you, you are no match for my new Sharingan!"

Madara blinked and Hashirama saw his eyes change as his sharingan was activated displaying a different pattern from what Hashirama remembered. He kept his focus, realizing what was coming.

_Flashback_

Hashirama appeared it what seemed to be a break in the forest, a small tree stump stood close to the centre of the field. It was huge, like a small training ground amidst the forest. He walked in toward the tree stump and set his bag down. He followed Madara's directions exactly. It has been more than one week since first meeting the Uchiha, and he had no intentions of backing down on his friends offer. He had come to this location several times after his first visit, but Madara was nowhere to be found. He must be busy, he guessed. Hashirama scouted the area, looking for any chakra traces. With his things leaning against the tree stump, he pulled out his kunai to practice his formations. 1, slash, 2, step, thrust, pivot, turn. He recalled his sensei's teachings, his focus so strong he didn't hear the ruffle of grass and leaves behind him.

"I see you've started without me, Senju."

Hashirama tensed and turned quickly to see the dark haired ninja watching him from a few metres away, arms crossed. He looked much better, fresher, than the last time they saw each other. His long black hair shined brightly in the light despite its dark hue, his sharp features complimenting the sharpness of his hair. He'd only just started his kunai practice, yet he noticed his heart was still racing. 'Strange', he thought

"It's about time you got here, I was about to think I should start my training elsewhere."

Madara eyed him steadily. Almost the same way has he just done to him a couple of seconds earlier. They both shed their battle armour, preferring to spar in plain clothes. They stood there, taking in each other's appearance when Madara broke the silence.

"Let's get this started shall we? What do you say we warm up with some taijutsu?"

"Hmm" he hummed in agreement, "Let's go."

In a split second there was a flurry of movement. Blows were thrown right and left by both parties at what seemed to be lightning speed. Madara was fast, Hashirama noted, but not fast enough that he couldn't keep up with him. They met each other blow for blow, dodging and blocking each other's kicks as they tore though the field. The momentum was so great; it seemed they could easily go for hours. Madara came around with a left hook and Hashirama managed to grab his arm, pulling the Uchiha toward him. Madara's body hit his opponent hard, and stopped as he felt the hardness of his chest. He was so warm. With Hashirama's arms around him, Madara's hands came up to feel the flat, hard warmth under the thin layer of clothes, but pulled away as soon as he realized what he was doing. They stood there separated, panting heavily.

"Sorry." Madara huffed quietly.

He hoped Hashirama hadn't noticed, but the look in his eyes let him know otherwise. Something was going on between them, but neither of them knew how to handle it, or what it even was for that matter.

"No worries. Want to keep going? Or are you tired already?" Hashirama gave Madara his best smirk.

Hashirama has since learned that teasing the Uchiha was quite entertaining. He got riled up so easily.

"Like hell I am. Let's go, Senju!"

Madara charged at him at full force, but Hashirama gave it a solid block and moved to throw a punch with the other arm, which was dodged. It went on like this all over again for hours. It was getting darker and darker and they both soon grew tired of sparring non-stop. Hashirama saw the exhaustion in Madara's eyes and decided to use it to his advantage. He rushed toward Madara at full power with his fist ready in order to deliver the final blow. Madara realized what his opponent was about to do but couldn't act in time. He braced for impact as the momentum pushed both of them to the other side of the clearing, almost hitting a tree. They slid on the rough grass, landing with Hashirama kneeling over the Uchiha boy, straddling him.

'Shit', Hashirama thought. He didn't use the final blow to his full potential, he realized. Madara, though out of breath, seemed unscathed.

The reality of his position finally hit him. Here he was with Uchiha Madara laying underneath him, panting heavily, covered in a sheen of sweat resulting from their long session of sparring. The sight before him made his heart race and a strange heat rise from his abdomen. What in the world was he doing? Before he even registered what was happening, his hand came up to brush against Madara's cheek, cupping his face with his large hand. Madara's breath hitched at his touch. His fingers caressed the soft skin it found there and began to move up to run them through his long dark hair. Uchiha Madara was a truly beautiful sight. He inched closer to examine his face as those Uchiha eyes looked up at him in both surprise and…something else. Desire? Fear? He couldn't quite name it. Their faces were so close now. Hashirama felt his heart beating so hard he feared it would explode from his chest. Madara was still panting though neither could tell if it was from the physical exertion or this new compromising position. Heat was radiating off the lower man's body and Hashirama was so close he could feel it.

Wait. What in the hell was he doing? He had to stop this. Now. Hashirama pulled off of his rival at record speed. Madara sat up, confused as to the sudden loss of heat. Hashirama stood for a moment to regain his composure, and then began packing his things. Madara watched him intently as he unconsciously brought his hand up to where Hashirama touched him.

Hashirama stopped, with his back still turned to Madara.

"I've gotta go, it was a good match… You're good." Hashirama wouldn't dare say more, he refused to look him in the eye.

"Oh, it's alright. I'll be back here in three days. You know, if you ever want to spar again."

"Sure." And with that last utterance, Madara watched his rival's silhouette jump and disappear into the patch of trees. He remained seated, still in the same spot. He needed to get out of there as well. Madara went to collect his things, but the only thing on his mind was the look in Senju's eyes as it inched closer, conveying so much warmth and tenderness and…something else he'd dare not acknowledge. What on earth just happened? Madara left as fast as he could into the night.

Hashirama was halfway back to the village where he stopped on a tree branch to collect himself. What the hell was wrong with him? His body felt as if it were on fire. His eyes burned and his head pounded. What in the hell was he thinking, touching the Uchiha like that. Touching a man like that….what was going on? He calmed himself down and kept in the direction of the Senju clan town. Madara was an excellent opponent, though. He met each and every blow and kick that came his way, and likewise with himself. He knew it would be in his best interests to go back again, he'd make an excellent training partner, but he didn't want something like this to happen again.

Did he?

Hashirama cursed himself as he approached the dull lights of his hometown in the distance.

_End flashback_

* * *

><p>AN: Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Be My Last  
>Author: ktrekkie<br>Fandom: Naruto  
>Rating: M<br>Pairing: Hashirama/Madara  
>Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Kishimoto. I don't own anything and don't make money off this.<p>

* * *

><p>Hashirama ran and threw several jutsus aimed at Madara but nothing seemed to hit. It must be his new eyes. There was no way any normal ninja could dodge those attacks. Hashirama had learned a lot from Madara about the sharingan, but he had no idea what these different mutations were capable of. He blocked several attacks that Madara sent his way, using his Wood style to his fullest advantage. Even fighting against what Madara called a Susano'o. A terrible, terrible summons, he thought. He dodged a punch and flipped backwards, landing on a ledge high above the trees.<p>

Madara sneered and shouted at his rival.

"I think it's about time I show you the true power behind my new sharingan!"

Hashirama watched has the Uchiha weaved signals with his hands and slammed one into the ground.

"Madara!"

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU: KYUUBI NO YOSE!"

A look of complete horror washed over Hashirama's face as a giant beast with orange fur appeared before his eyes. No….No. It couldn't be…It can't be…The beast cried with a sound that could deafen an entire village….his village.

"Madara….MADARA! WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL HAVE YOU DONE?" Hashirama screamed in complete and utter terror. Madara looked on, gauging his opponents reaction.

"Senju, meet the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. It shall no doubt be your end in this battle, I'm sure."

This…this was too much. How on earth did he acquire the such an atrocity anyway? Hashirama gazed up at the terrible beast, a sharingan pattern glazed within its eyes. So that's how he was able to control it. The fox was truly a terrible sight. Teeth bared before him and its many tails waving in the air. Hashirama had to pull out everything in his arsenal now if he's to compete with this.

Using his wood style to his advantage, he uses the climbing roots to gain height and leverage in order to properly face this demon fox. He unloaded and unrolled his scroll of seals and used whatever he could find to suppress its power. The Kyuubi blew a gargantuan sized fireball in his direction which was barely blocked by his wood locking wall technique. The ball managed to partially hit him in the arm. Blood seeping from his sleeves, he used his basic knowledge of healing jutsu to at least stop the bleeding. Using as much chakra as he can muster up, he sent pillars of trunks at the nine tails at lightning speed. Fortunately, it managed to wrap around two of the Kyuubi's legs, effectively hold it in one spot. It cried out again and sent a giant chakra ball straight at him. Hashirama used this opportunity to head for Madara directly. He had a plan that hopefully just might work. Effectively dodging the Kyuubi's attack at lightning speed, Madara sensed him coming, but Hashirama was fast. Speeding along his Mokuton tree trunks past the now restrained Kyuubi and managed to get behind Madara. The Uchiha leaped upwards in a flash, but it was too late. Hashirama had landed a contract seal on Madara's leg, effectively releasing the Kyuubi from his control. Madara felt the Kyuubi's power leave him.

"SENJU, YOU MOTHERFUCKER! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?" Madara screamed in anger at the top of his lungs.

"Its over, Madara. The Kyuubi is no longer in your control" Hashirama was panting now. Keeping the nine tails restrained was becoming difficult, draining his chakra as it fought against the Mokuton.

"Senju! I am taking you down in this battle! Do not forget it!"

Hashirama couldn't last much longer with the Kyuubi still tied down. He needed to end this fast. He prepared himself as Madara began running toward him at full speed.

_Flashback_

Despite the incident only a few days ago, Hashirama couldn't stay away and ran towards the secret training grounds. He felt giddy, sneaking off to see an enemy clansman who was now something completely different. It felt like something straight from a book.

For years, they met, sparred, and trained with each other, using their secret meeting place within the forest. Thankfully, there weren't any more distractions interfering with their fighting. Well, most of the time. There were a couple of moments, however where things did not go as planned. There were touches that lasted too long, brushes against legs and arms that didn't go unnoticed, and even sometime's just a single look from his sparring partner was enough to blur Hashirama's senses.

After a long round of fighting, they relaxed against the old tree stump, Hashirama took out his canteen of water and gulped it down. He passed it to Madara who accepted gladly. Both were relieved to have a cool down. Their sparring could sometimes last for hours. They sat in a comfortable silence as they rested themselves, Madara would never admit it, but the Senju's presence gave him a sense of comfort. A comfort he never could seem to find anywhere else. Hashirama soon broke the silence.

"They're naming me head of the Senju clan tomorrow."

Madara looked up at him in surprise. It was only the year previous that Madara was also announced as the head of his clan.

"Really? And I thought I was too young just last year. Congratulations."

"Thanks, though I'm not really sure how I'm supposed to go about with that title..." Hashirama fiddled with the canteen and contemplated his new life as Senju clan leader.

"You? Not sure? You're about as sure as the come, Senju. Though I can understand why you'd be intimidated, having a leader like me to compete with and all."

The Uchiha had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face he'd ever seen. Of course, Hashirama knew how to handle this. He picked up his canteen and playfully, without warning, doused his head with cold water. That'll teach him. Plus seeing that grin getting wiped off his face was more than satisfying to witness.

"WHAT THE FUCK", Madara shouted. The cold water beginning to drip down his neck and jaw. "Senju! I'm going to kill you!"

Madara chucked what was left of the canteen at him and Hashirama was up in a flash as the Uchiha chased after him. They raced around the clearing as Madara tried his best to land a swipe. Anything. Hashirama stopped and tried to fend him off with his arms, flinching as Madara sent several playful slaps in his direction.

"No! Please! I'm sorry! Haha! Stop!"

In order to restrain him, Hashirama wrapped his arms tightly around the Uchihas arms and torso, leaving him no possibility of lifting his arms, even lifting him off the ground. It was then Hashirama noticed how much bigger he really was compared to Madara. He was so slender and so tiny compared to himself. His entire body could almost shadow him completely. Madara was still protesting his hold on him.

"Senju! Let go of me you big oaf! Let me down!"

"No" Hashirama smiled

It was then Madara realized he was being held flush against his rival's body. He was able to feel every flex and every movement his muscles made. The smell of Hashirama surrounded him. Distictly masculine and but soft and heady. It caused his resolve to weaken as he looked into his rival's eyes, who watched him curiously wondering why he had fallen so silent. Hashirama put him down and loosened his hold on Madara, but his hands never left the boys arms. Madara brought his hands up to the Senju's chest, lost in the feel of the heat radiating off his body. Slowly, Madara's hand trailed down, feeling each and every crevice and stopped when it found the area below his navel.

Oh no, it was happening again. This. Whatever this was. The fire in Hashirama's body was creeping out slowly through his abdomen again and his thoughts started to blur. The only thing registering in his mind was Madara's face, so beautiful yet lost, probably in the same sensations as he. He took in his features, his long black hair and concentrated eyes, his skin so pale it glowed, his soft pink lips that begged to be kissed. His hands trailed up to the Uchiha's shoulder and slowly moved to cup each side of his face. He brought is face closer, their foreheads resting against each other. They were both breathing heavily now. Hashirama's heartbeat pounded in his ears.

What was it about Uchiha Madara that reduced him to a panting, horny teenager? He had to stop this now. Before he lost control. But despite his willpower, he couldn't bring himself to let go of the slender boy in front of him. He slowly brought his hands down back to Madara's arms, his head resting against his left cheek, as he wrapped Madara into a gentle embrace. His body was so much larger that Madara felt as if he was sinking into him, his warmth completely surrounding him. He closed his eyes, burying his face in the Senju's neck. It felt as if Hashirama's skin was on fire. Madara instinctively brushed his lips against the bare skin there that sent a jolt of electricity throughout the Hashirama's entire body. He pulled away suddenly, shaken by his body's reaction to his touch.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't h-"

"No, don't...don't worry about it. We were just playing around after all" Madara assured him.

"Right." Hashirama stared at him thoughtfully. He could almost swear he saw desire in his eyes.

They laughed as they slowly made their way back to where they were sitting. Their conversations would last long into the night about their plans for the future, clan gossip and whatever else came to their minds. They're lives carried on like that for many years after, their friendship growing stronger as time went by.

The conditions in fire country were getting worse. More Senju and Uchiha clansmen were lost day by day. Something had to be done.

"You know, we ARE our clan's leaders. Why don't we publicly call a truce." Madara proposed as he lay in the grass beside a standing Hashirama.

"Are you serious? Do you think our clans would even go for it?" Harshirama asked. He had to admit the thought intrigued him greatly. Madara slid his hands behind his head to lay on them.

"Well, they'd have to wouldn't they? We're the clan leaders. Imagine, we would no longer have to hide our friendship; we could spar together whenever we wanted to. We could...join our clans together and create our own village..." His mind wandered in thought.

The Uchiha's words struck him as he registered what he was saying. No more hiding? No more secrets? Hashirama decided then and there. This was too good.

"We go to each other's villages at sunrise to announce the truce" Shocked by the sudden decision, Madara nodded slowly in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Finally, we're getting to the good stuff! Again, you've been warned. Lemons coming right up!

Title: Be My Last  
>Author: ktrekkie<br>Fandom:Naruto  
>Rating: M<br>Pairing: Hashirama/Madara  
>Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Kishimoto. I don't own anything and don't make money off this.<p>

* * *

><p>Two years had passed since that day, and the Hidden Village of Konoha was founded. But the village needed a leader, and unfortunately one could be chosen. Hashirama won the most votes, and though Madara was disappointed, he was happy that the leader of the village was someone he knew and trusted.<p>

There was to be a celebration at the local bar for the inauguration of the Hokage, and Hashirama went to make sure Madara was going along with him.

"I told you Senju, bars and alcohol aren't really my thing" Madara tried to escape him.

"Please come. You're the only one I would want to celebrate with anyway" Madara was suspicious of his choice words.

"And you can bring your brother, Izuna if you want too. Tobirama is coming, and you know how they never miss a party." Madara finally gave in.

"Fine. I'll go. But don't think I'm going to get trashed or anything, Senju. You know it's not my style."

"Yeah, yeah, great! I'll see you tonight!"

Hashirama ran off as Madara pondered his decision. It was going to be a long night.

The bar was packed as Madara and Izuna walked in. Both Senju and Uchiha clan members were celebrating together. It truly was his and Hashirama's dream come true. He found the newly appointed Hokage and took his seat, which Hashirama vehemently reserved just for him. Izuna had since gone off with Tobirama, no doubt planning to get wrecklessly wasted.

"I'm glad you came. I would have missed you had you chosen not to show"

Madara eyed him warily.

"How much have you had to drink?" Madara eyed his bottle of sake.

"Not that much, don't worry! I waited for you before really getting started."

'Really getting started, huh', Madara thought to himself. He questioned again where coming here was the right decision.

"Well if we're 'really getting started', mind passing the drinks over?"

Within no time bottles of sake were pretty much thrown at them. I guess being the co-founders (and Hokage) of Konoha came with some special treatment. Before long, Hashirama had gone through most of his bottles. Wait a minute. How much exactly did he drink? Madara watched him and his motor functions slowed and his speech was slightly slurred. Empty bottles and drinking glasses littered the bar at which he was sitting. God damnit, he was going to have to deal with a piss drunk Senju tonight. And he was only at the end of his first bottle.

It soon became late and those in the bar began filing out, but the Hokage was still having the time of his life, many of the villagers offering their congratulations before they left. Madara realized it was time to get going. Feeling a little tipsy himself, he stood up, regained his composure, and got Hashirama's attention.

"Come on, let's go now. You're trashed and this bar is closing up."

Hashirama, it seemed didn't want to leave.

"Noo, you're...trashed! I'm perfectly fine.."

Hashirama attempted to get up but stumbled a bit, bracing on Madara to keep his balance. They left the bar and made their way in the direction of the Senju's house.

"I'm going to take you home alright, fucking Senju bastard. Can't even hold your liquor." The seemingly calm drunk spun into a fury at his words

"Fuck you Uchiha! I can hold my liquor just fine! You're the one that always watching your liquor anyway. Stop telling me what to do!" Hashirama tried to stomp off, but soon realized he needed something to hold keep himself stable before he fell flat on his face.

At closer inspection, Madara realized Hashirama wasn't quite as wasted as he thought he was. He was close to walking almost unassisted and he was forming coherent sentences. Stupid, but coherent. Perhaps he really could hold his liquor.

"Yeah, that's how I'm able to take you home right now idiot, you should be thankful, fucking Senju" Hashirama smiled at his words.

"I assure you, I wouldn't have any one else take me home but you" Hashirama was still smiling, but Madara went quiet. Probably the alcohol talking, he thought.

They were silent the rest of the way until they made it to Hashirama's house. Madara fished out his keys for him, which Hashirama enjoyed, no doubt and walked him inside to make sure he was okay for the night. Madara was about to turn and leave when he felt large hands grab his arms and shove him against the wall. He opened his eyes to see a shirtless Hashirama looking down at him with wild, burning eyes.

"Wha- what are you- Senju! You're drunk. Get some sleep."

"I'm not drunk, and I'm not tired." He moved closer to the dark haired man, his eyes as beautiful as ever.

Their bodies were touching now; flush against each other as they're lips only inches apart. Madara's breathing became more ragged as he knew what was about to happen. He should put a stop to this but despite drinking much less than his partner, the buzz of alcohol and the sensations he was feeling we're making his head spin.

Hashirama's hands roamed his arms and brought them up to bury them within soft hair, gently caressing the strands he found there. He was slowly leaning closer, the electricity between them becoming almost unbearable. It was then the Uchiha caught a faint whisper.

"..wanted...for so long.."

Madara closed his eyes as he felt soft lips claim his own. The kiss was soft, gentle, testing. His mouth was so warm; it felt as if it would melt with his own. Madara opened himself to more as the kiss deepened. The Uchiha couldn't help but bring his hand up to roam his naked chest. Feeling his hot, bare skin against his hand was almost unbearable. Their kiss took on a more passionate intensity as each were slowly giving in to their desires.

The room was filled with strange sounds. Heavy breathing, lips smacking and the odd whimper echoed from the walls. Hashirama pulled away, gasping for breath when he noticed something hard being pressed against him. Rather, their hardnesses were pressed together. Madara was panting at this point, but Hashirama wanted to hear more of the sweet sounds that came from the Uchiha's mouth. He lowered his head in for another kiss and ground his hips hard into Madara.

"Ahh unn" he let out a breathy moan that drove Hashirama crazy. He angled his head so they rested cheek to cheek, his ear near the Uchihas mouth so he could hear every delightful sound he made. He ground his hips continually against him, his hands caressing his sides, which ellicited a series of moans, gasps and whimpers out of him. It was like music to Hashirama. Each sound making his body burn hotter.

"Mmm.." Hashirama thrusted hard against him, placing small kisses along his neck. Madara couldn't take much more of this.

"Please...Senj-..ahh" Madara pleaded, but his pleas only managed to drive him even more insane.

"It drives me crazy when you talk to me like that, you know" Hashirama whispered into his ear.

He pulled back to see his face, no doubt contorting in a mix of confusion and pleasure. Madara brought his hands to Hashirama's face and pulled him in for another heated kiss. His mouth was wet and hot and tasted of sake and something he could only describe as Hashirama's taste, and it drove him absolutely wild.

"Please...Senju..I...unn..not here.." Hashirama pulled back to look at him. Unsure of what his request meant.

"Hmm? What do you want Mada-chan?" Hashirama asked innocently as he nibbled his earlobe. Madara struggled to find words.

"I...I want...I..."

"Come on now, you can tell me. Tell me exactly what you want me to do"

"I..please...take...take me to your bed..Senju"

He could see Madara had given in to his feelings completely. To hear such a wanton request come from his beautiful mouth, making such a beautifully naughty face, he woundn't dare think of not following through.

"As you wish" Hashirama kissed him, his hands roaming to his behind.

"Here. Put your legs around me" He did as he was told as he lifted Madara and carried him across the room into his bedroom. He lowered Madara onto the bed and began to remove his shirt and pants and removing the rest of his own clothing in the process. When he was finished, he turned to his rival and asked again.

"What do you want me to do, Mada-chan?" His hands roamed his now naked torso. He placed small kisses along his body, coaxing him for an answer.

"Mmm..touch me..please" Madara begged, his body on fire. Hashirama chuckled.

"Oh, but I am touching you..you're going to have to tell me where exactly you want me to touch you."

Madara groaned. He was already having a hard time talking, but having to say such things out loud? He was too embarassed.

"Please...I..I..need...please.."

"Nuh-uh-uh. Come on now you can tell me"

Madara was frustrated. He couldn't take it anymore. Sitting up on his knees facing the Senju, he grabbed Hashirama's hand and brought it to his aching member. He made sure his grip was right and gave him a small squeeze.

"Touch me here...please.. I can't take it anymore"

Hashirama caught him in fierce kiss. Hearing him beg like that aroused him to no end. He started moving his hand, feeling and learning every inch of him. He was as hard as a rock, and wondered just how long it would take him. Hashirama would take him there. He'd guarantee it.

Madara broke the kiss as he felt Hashirama's hand begin to move, moaning and gasping against his lips. Hashirama took in the beautiful sight before him. The infamous Uchiha Madara, one of the founding fathers of Konoha, completely lost in rapture. It was almost unbearable. Hashirama was rock hard and couldn't help himself. He grabbed Madara's hand in the same way, and guided it toward his length.

"Please…me too…" Hashirama whispered.

Madara slowly clasped his length, squeezing gently. He felt completely rigid against the Uchiha's soft hands. He started stroking him experimentally, finding just way the Senju liked it. He quickened his pace until it was identical to what was being carried out on himself. His mind was a complete blank. Jolts of pleasure coursed through him as his moans and gasps took on a much louder and heated intensity. They continued like that. Hands pumping each other and foreheads pressed together, Hashirama's free hand cupping his lover's face.

His lover? Hashirama thought. He wondered how it had come to this. How could it be that his once former enemy was now naked in his bed, touching and kissing him so sweetly, driving him into insanity.

How did he feel about Madara anyway? They had grown so close over the years, their camaraderie no longer a secret to either clan. The Uchiha truly was his best friend. But now, what were they? Could it be that he felt more for this man? Or was this…This thing, whatever they had, just and impulse they were acting on? He did care deeply for Madara. Every time they were near each other his heart raced and muscles tensed as if he were a nervous school boy. Maybe he did feel more? It couldn't be, could it? Could it be…that he was…..that he was in l-

No….no….no. He dare not say it. Even to himself. To admit something like that was to lose himself completely. He wasn't sure if he could handle the repercussions, should his feelings be unrequited. Yet, wasn't what they were engaged in now, proof of such feelings? He was suddenly jolted out of his reverie by Madara's pleading voice.

"Ha-…aah…Senju…I ..can't…mm..Im going to.."

Hashirama groaned as he opened his eyes and took in the sight before him. The look in the Uchiha's beautiful face he was completely lost in ecstasy. He quickened his pace, pumping him in a frenzy.

"Come for me, Madara. Don't hold back…here…look at me." Madara lifted his head and wrenched his eyes open. "I want to see you. I want to see everything"

As Madara's eyes met his, the Senju's dark, sparkling eyes were full of fire and lust and…something else. It…it was warm and tender and all encompassing. It was the same thing he saw that day when they first trained at the clearing. Madara then realized. Though they have never spoken about it, his eyes, Hashirama's eyes, bared his entire soul to him. It was then, that Hashirama's eyes told him everything he wanted to know.

"Hashi-! ahh! AHH!" Madara screamed as huge waves of pleasure rolled through him, leaving his whole body tingling. Hot liquid spurted onto his chest and Hashirama's hand, his eyes never leaving his face. Hashirama felt his heart swell at hearing the Uchiha's utterance of his first name. He had always referred to him as Senju, but hearing him calling his name at his climax was too much. He felt himself coming closer as well. He tangled his hand in the Uchiha's hair.

"Madara, keep going. I'm coming too.." Doing as he was told, Madara continued relentlessly and with a low growl, Hashirama was pushed over the edge as well.

They laid there, breaths soon returning to normal. They were spent. Hashirama buried his face into the other man's neck and hair. They both drifted off within minutes.

* * *

><p>AN: ohhh yeahh! R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Be My Last  
>Author: ktrekkie<br>Fandom: Naruto  
>Rating: M<br>Pairing: Hashirama/Madara  
>Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Kishimoto. I don't own anything and don't make money off this.<p>

* * *

><p>Madara woke the next morning to find himself alone in Hashirama's bed. The memories of the night before came to him at full force, almost knocking the air out of him. He couldn't believe that they had allowed themselves to go this far. It was too much. He was pretty drunk last night, Hashirama even more so. Oh god. He wondered if Hashirama even remembered what happened last night. He stumbled out of bed, put on his clothes and gathered his things. Hashirama was nowhere to be found, so he decided to let himself out. Where was he anyway?<p>

He began to make his way back to the Uchiha compound, clothes disheveled and hair a complete mess. To any who saw him, they would have assumed it was from partying too hard last night. Half the village was celebrating after all. Little did they realize though, that Hashirama had given him one of the hottest nights of his life. He let the sensations of last night come back to him, how his large hands caressed his delicate frame, how soft his lips were, the soft whispers in his ear. It seemed that every second of last night was engrained into his memory. He was about to pass the new Hokage tower when he spotted a head with familiar straight brown hair. Oh god, he's here?

"Hey Madara!" Hashirama strolled up to him.

"Sorry about this morning. Umm, Hokage business you see. They would have killed me.." Hashirama apologized. He was donned in the new Hokage dress and a stack of papers in his hand, but still, something was off. He seemed to be avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah no problem. …You feeling okay?" Madara asked tentatively.

"Yeah! I must have had way too much to drink last night! It must have been one crazy night, huh?"

Madara froze. His heart leapt from his chest and somehow landed in his throat. He didn't remember. He gave him the most amazing night of his life he didn't remember any of it. He needed to leave. Now. He feigned ignorance.

"Hmm, yeah. I guess it was."

"Thanks for taking me home, though. Who knows where I would have ended up." His words cut into Madara like a thousand blades. He needed to go now.

"Yeah, no problem. I'm… I'm going to head home. Going to try and get some more sleep." Hashirama eyed him curiosly, but understood.

"Alright! I'll see you later! I've got all this Hokage business to sort out. You should….you should come by later." Madara cringed. He didn't know if he could face him again today.

"Yeah, maybe. Well, see ya" He gave a small wave and left, walking slightly faster than he usually does.

He couldn't believe it. After everything that happened last night. He..he acted like nothing had happened. He had to have remembered something. Madara stepped into his house and collapsed into the nearest bed.

Months had passed and Madara hadn't seen much of the Senju anymore. He guessed being the Hokage left little time for anything else. Not that he didn't know where to find him, but he just couldn't bring himself to see him. He was probably busy anyway. The whole incident with Whirlpool Country was big news for the last month. Konoha being its closest ally, got involved instantly when news broke that the village had been destroyed. Because of this, many of the citizens of Uzushio were being relocated.

Madara headed down the busy streets, on his way to see what his brother was up to. He overheard a conversation while passing.

"Did you hear? The Hokage accepted a proposal of marriage from the head family of Uzushio! He's going to marry their eldest daughter!"

"You're kidding! They must be so happy."

Madara froze. What? What in the blazing hell was going on? His mind raced with a million thoughts. How could he get married now? Does he even know the girl? Sure, they haven't really seen each other in months, but Hashirama couldn't just fall in love with someone else so soon could he? Then it dawned on him. How did he know Hashirama loved him? Because of that night? He doesn't even remember what happened! How could he have been so stupid! Maybe these were just rumours, he needed to find a reliable source.

Madara found his brother Izuna sitting with Tobirama near the newly constructed training grounds.

"Hey Nii-san! Wanna train with us?" Izuna shouted as he saw his older brother walking towards him. Madara ignored his question and his brother completely.

"Hey, Tobirama. I heard a rumour in the village that your brother's getting married? Is it true?" the younger boy was surprised at the sudden question.

"Oh. Yeah, he is. It's not official news yet, but he's set to marry Uzumaki Mito of Uzushio village. Surprising really. He's never taken interest in girls…ever. He was always training and trying to learn as many jutsu as he could."

Madara heart dropped and his eyes felt like they were on fire. He couldn't believe it. Hashirama….Hashirama was-

"You must be excited for him, huh? You're his best friend. He'll probably want you to be there at the wedding."

Madara couldn't even register what he was hearing. He made a quick reply and made his way out of there.

"Oh. Yeah sure. I..um.. I gotta go, see ya"

Oh god. Oh god, no. This wasn't happening. Madara made his way back, but stopped behind a tree at the side of the road. He braced himself on it as his body felt numb. His fists clenched with anger. This never should have happened. This whole fucking village and becoming friends with that cursed Senju and this all of this stupid Hokage business should never have happened. He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't stay and watch Hashirama devote himself to someone else. He needed to get out of here. He rushed into his house, packed all his battle equipment and whatever he could find and left. He passed the gates of Konoha and headed northeast. He would run as far and as fast as he could. The farthest he could get from this godforsaken village.

_End flashback_


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Be My Last  
>Author: ktrekkie<br>Fandom:Naruto  
>Rating: M<br>Pairing: Hashirama/Madara  
>Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Kishimoto. I don't own anything and don't make money off this.<p>

* * *

><p>The battle raged on for hours. It was almost dawn as small rays of sunlight began to illuminate the night sky. The battlefield had looked like a giant earthquake had torn through the area. Cuts and bruises littered their bodies. Madara's armour had broken on the left shoulder. Hashirama could barely walk on one of his legs. The Kyuubi had managed to be subdued and lay enclosed into the side of the mountain trapped by charka charged wooden stalks. Madara and Hashirama were both exhausted, both were at their limit. With all the strength he could muster up, Hashirama charged at Madara, his fist at the ready, concentrated with what little chakra he had left. Suddenly, his mind flashed back to that time in the clearing when his final blow went horribly wrong.<p>

Madara prepared to block his attack but it never came. Instead Hashirama's body hit him full force as the forwad momentum had them sliding across the ground. Hashirama kneeling over Madara with his left hand grappling his neck, fist in still in the air ready to cast the final blow. Madara's hands pulled at his arm, trying to relieve the pressure on his neck.

"Well…go ahead and kill me Senju." Madara spat at him. "I would have no other do the deed_."_

Hashirama paused, contemplating the situation. He watched his opponent who seemed ready for his death, waiting for the blow to come. Instead a warm hand gently cupped his cheek, fingers brushing the edges of his hair. Madara opened his eyes. What the hell?

"I….I can't, Madara. You know I could never…"

Madara's eyes widened in shock as he realized what was happening. Their position reminded him of that first meeting at the clearing when they found themselves like this.

Hashirama peered into Madara's eyes. They were so much colder and darker than before. His thumb caressed the Uchiha's cheek as he spoke.

"Why? … Madara, Why are you doing this? We built that village together. You're my best friend. Are you angry that I was chosen for Hokage? I don't understand" He pleaded with the man under him.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOUR STUPID HOKAGE TITLE! Fucking Senju! Don't act like you're some big shot because you won a popularity contest." He spat. Madara's expression was cold. He eyed the Senju defiantly.

"Alright then.. well..would you just come back to the village? Please? Let's talk about this"

"FUCK YOU, SENJU! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOU, I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOUR VILLAGE, AND I SURE AS HELL DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOUR UZUMAKI BITCH!"

Hashirama pulled back, stunned at the mention of his wife's name. Could it be that..? Oh my god. The realization hit him.

"What?...wait…this…this is what you're really angry about, isn't it? That I married Mito?"

"Don't you dare utter that bitch's name around me" He was absolutely livid. "You have no idea…"

Madara huffed. His anger was radiating off his body. Hashirama couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was why he was so angry? This was why he left the village? He couldn't seem to wrap his mind around it.

"Then tell me, Madara! Tell me what I have no idea about! I never wanted to fight you! I never wanted you to leave!" Hashirama shouted, desperately. He only hoped Madara could hear him.

'This was it', Madara thought. He might as well let it all out in the open.

"You really don't remember what happened that night do you? The night you became Hokage"

Hashirama's face instantly softened. It became clear why Madara had been so angry. It was time for everything to come out…..to tell the truth.

"Madara, I could never forget that night I spent with you. Even if I wanted to."

Madara heart dropped to his stomach. He couldn't breathe. He remembered? The look in his eyes held the same emotion as that night. He remembered everything.

"Then ...why?….why didn't you say anything? You acted as if you just drank too much and couldn't remember! And even after that, how could you marry that woman if you really did feel something for me?" Madara's voice cracked. Emotions were welling up in him that he'd hadn't experienced since that day he left the village.

Hashirama's heart broke. He could see the pain in his best friend's face. He wondered what exactly he went through because of him.

"I…I didn't know what to say. I woke up in the morning being summoned to the Hokage tower, and you …. you looked so beautiful sleeping.. I didn't want to wake you. I'm sorry I left you like that. You don't know how badly I wanted to stay with you. I didn't bring it up after because…because I was embarrassed. I didn't know how you felt, and thought I'd play it safe and act like everything was fine. But it wasn't. I couldn't stop thinking about you after that, you know? How you looked that night, how you sounded every time I made you moan.."

Madara's breathing was ragged. It was like one of his dreams, except there was a dull pain in his chest and his body ached. Hashirama looked as if he was on the verge of tears.

"Then why get married? Why her?"

"She…It was the village elders. They advised me that village relations were important. That a marriage between the two head clans of Fire country and Whirlpool Country would serve as a strong symbol of our alliance. It was all political bullshit. I accepted because it was best for the village, but damn it, Madara, I didn't love her! I had never even met her! You …you know it's always been you…" His voice was becoming hoarse. There was a frog in his throat the size of Gamabunta, as he spilled his heart out to the Uchiha.

Madara could feel his heartbeat pounding in his head. He couldn't believe the words coming out of Hashirama's mouth. It wasn't just all in his head. It was real. Hashirama's words were real.

"Then..all this time…" Madara's voice was shaking.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you much after. I was so busy with village affairs. But when I heard you left. I…couldn't live with myself. I searched for you for months. I even sent out elite tracking ninja's just to find a trace of you anywhere. There wasn't a day that went by where I didn't think about you, where you could be, what you were doing"

Madara couldn't speak. His hands were shaking and his heart was racing as if he had just run to the country borders and back. He had trouble just breathing.

"All this time..." He continued. "All this time you did.." His hand came up to Hashirama's cheek.

They gazed longingly at each other. Hashirama's head came down to nuzzle against his neck. He breathed in, taking in as much of him as he could. It had been so long. He had longed for his touch for so long. They stayed like that, completely silent.

"Come back to the village with me." It was barely a whisper, muffled by his dark, flowing hair. Madara was torn. He would gladly return to the village with Hashirama in a heartbeat, but the damage was done. He had already left on his own accord, and the battle today was to be a final battle, where only one would remain alive. He couldn't bear to show his face in that village again as the 'loser". He spoke softly as he combed his fingers through Hashirama's long brown hair.

"You know I can't go back there, Senju. I made my decision when I passed through those village gates. That I would leave Konoha behind me. Plus, I wouldn't dare return there as the loser of this fight. You know this. And, besides, as much as I would love to see your pretty face everyday, I refuse to play mistress to you and your..wife."

Madara's words stung. Though, he was right. If their roles were reversed he wouldn't dream of having to share him with someone else. His heart felt as if it weighed a thousand pounds. It hit him that this was their last moments together. He was the Hokage, it was his duty to return to the village. Madara knew this as well.

"So..so this is really it then.." Hashirama felt as if his entire world was falling apart. The one person, the only person he loved was the one he couldn't have. Something inside of him broke at this realization. He wasn't sure if it was his heart or a part of his soul itself.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry this one was so short guys, but the next one is a big juicy one! Please R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here we go! Again, explicit material warning! Enjoy!

Title: Be My Last  
>Author: ktrekkie<br>Fandom:Naruto  
>Rating: M<br>Pairing: Hashirama/Madara  
>Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Kishimoto. I don't own anything and don't make money off this.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry.." Madara leaned in to kiss him, this time more intense and passionate than before. Perhaps because he realized as well, it was his last chance to do so.<p>

They were lost in each other, fearing every touch; every kiss would be their last. Hashirama pulled away, unlocking his armor with shaking hands. Madara understood from the look in his eyes exactly what his intentions were. His heart skipped a beat, his nerves brought to life with a strange, but bittersweet sensation. With his armour finally shed, he began doing the same to the man below him, impatient to remove any barriers between them. Their lips met again, heated and eager, only breaking to shed a shirt, or to remove bindings that were wound too tightly. Hashirama pulled back to sit on his knees, towering over the man under him and undid the last of his clothing, his eyes focused only on the man laid bare before him. He reached his hand out to comb his fingers through his hair, pushing errant strands out of his face.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?"

His thumb traced over the planes of his face. He bit his lip. It reminded him so much of that first time in the clearing, when they found themselves in such a compromising position. He remembered how beautiful he looked, slightly worked up from fighting, his expression both curious and excited. He could stare at his face all day if given the chance. His hands began to roam the Uchiha's body, tracing the lines of his muscles down his chest, circling his abdomen, trailing lower and lower.

Madara's breath hitched has he inched closer and closer.

Hashirama wrapped his hand around his already hard length. He leaned back down to place small, soft kisses along his neck, taking in the whimpers coming from the man beneath him. He slowly moved toward his neck letting his tongue trail down to his collarbone. He let his lips drag along his skin slowly, as if to memorize every curve and crevice he could find. He could hear Madara's heavy breathing and strained gasps as he made his way lower and lower. He kissed his way down to his abdomen, hands trailing behind to stoke his soft skin, feeling every flex of muscle. His body was like an exquisite piece of art. He continued his ministrations until he he reached a small patch of hair. He looked up to see in Madara's face, a mixture of pleasure and torture, his eyes pleading.

"I'm going to show you just how much you mean to me, Mada-chan"

Hashirama leaned in, kissing the tip of his throbbing length. Madara let out a strangled moan, his entire body tingled in anticipation. Without warning he took the head of his cock into his mouth slowly, savouring each and every inch of him. Madara's back arched at the sudden contact, moaning and humming at the pleasure he was receiving. Hashirama slowly worked his way down, going as far as he could before retreating back to the tip. He continued this rhythm, changing speed whenever he wished and Madara couldn't help the sounds that escaped from his lips. He reached down to comb his fingers through the Senju's hair. He watched his partner's head bob below him, his gorgeous lips wrapped around his cock, brows furrowed in concentration. He was truly a sight to behold, and it was almost too much for the Uchiha to handle.

Hashirama lifted his head, locking his eyes with Madara as he ran his tongue from the base of his shaft to the very tip, his eyes never leaving his. The sight below him was truly amazing. Madara was on the edge now, threatening to come undone at any second. His gasps were more intense now, his moans getting louder as Hashirama pumped his now slick shaft with his fist, his tongue lapping absent-mindedly at the head. Madara felt his balls tense and his body tighten. He was coming and there was no stopping him.

He screamed, his seed spilling out of him. Hashirama caught as much as he could, lapping at the rest that spread down his cock toward his thighs. He savoured the taste of him, sweet and salty and absolutely exquisite.

Madara came down from his high, his breathing steadying as he opened his eyes. Hashirama eyed him lovingly as he bent to plant a chaste kiss on his lips. He could feel his rock hard erection pressing against his thigh. Madara groaned.

"Senju, please...I..."

"Hmm? What do you want me to do, Mada-chan? I'll do anything for you." Hashirama placed small kisses along his jaw, waiting for his answer, much like he did the night he became Hokage.

"I...I want you...inside me...please, Senju.." Madara begged. Not for himself, he had already reached his blissful climax. "I want to see your pretty face this time." His hand came up to stroke his cheek, brushing away any hair that fell before his face.

Hashirama smiled. His heart fluttered at the Uchiha's words. Madara ran his hands along Hashirama's bare chest, trailing lower and lower. Hashirama ran his hands up his thighs, placing them in a comfortable position on either side of his pelvis, stroking the soft pale skin he found there. With his eyes still locked to the man under him, he brought a finger to his mouth, coating it as much as he could as be brought it to his entrance.

"Relax for me, Mada-chan."

Madara groaned as he felt a single finger slowly enter him. He sighed when his finger finally met its end. He was so warm and tight and everything he dreamed he would be. When the man under him showed no signs of discomfort he slowly began to move, his finger slowly retreating, and then back in, repeating it's rhythm. Madara was moaning louder now. He slowly added another finger, watching his lover's face as he continued his ministrations. He was careful, making sure Madara got used to the feeling a he stretched him as much as he could, trying not to cause the man under him any pain. He continued, quickening his pace as the Uchiha seemed to be drowning in more and more pleasure. He couldn't hold back any longer.

He slowly pulled his fingers out, Madara whimpered at the loss of contact. Hashirama readied his cock, coating it with his own saliva. He placed it at his entrance, pausing to look at the dark liquid orbs under him that were now burning like wildfire.

"Please.." Madara moaned, and Hashirama's face came down to meet his lips as he thrusted straight inside as deeply as he could. Madara had completely lost it and Hashirama fought his own will to keep himself steady. He felt so amazing, encasing every inch of him. When his mind cleared of the haze he slowly began to move.

"God…you're so tight….so warm.."

Madara's moans echoed throughout the entire battlefield. His body electrified as each thrust sent a jolt of pleasure up his spine and throughout the rest of his body. He was in complete and utter bliss. He reached up to wrap his arms around Hashirama's neck, tethering himself to reality. He couldn't believe it. Hashirama, his Hashirama, was giving him the best fuck of his life. He lifted his head to place kisses along his neck, Hashirama's arms resting on his elbows, supporting his head as his fingers intertwined with his long dark hair. Their lovemaking was passionate, yet so soft and tender, as if it was meant to be prolonged, a far cry from their last session in Hashirama's bedroom. Hashirama was losing it. The soft, wet heat of the man under him, coupled with his loud, wild moans and gasps, were carrying him to the brink. He locked eyes with the Uchiha once more, emotions pushing their way to the forefront, overflowing with what needed to come forward before he would burst.

"You know, if…if it were up to me…it would be me and you …together like this, always. Just like this." Hashirama groaned, finding it hard to breathe as he spoke. "If it were up to me...ah...I promise you, I..would never hurt you. I would take care of you. I would be your best friend...and...and….I would make sure..that I would never let you go.."

Madara's emotional turmoil could be seen on his face. It was the look of someone being tortured, struggling between extreme pleasure and unfathomable pain. Hashirama's chest felt heavy as he thrusted as hard and as fast as he could, hoping that the man under him could feel the raw intensity he was trying to convey.

Hashirama could feel it now. A slow burning pressure that was creeping up on him as he drove himself into the Uchiha over and over again. When it finally hit him, he pulled out, screaming, spilling his seed between them as he continued to stoke himself until completion. He collapsed on top of the dark haied man below him, nuzzling into his neck, his arms wrapped around his shoulders. Madara's hands came up to slowly stroke the Senju's soft brown hair.

They stayed like that for what seemed like eternity, listening to each others breathing as it slowly returned to normal. They laid there, eyes closed, taking in each others warmth, not wanting to think about what lay ahead of them, that eventually they would have to part ways.

Madara, trying to work up his strength, was about to say something when he heard a faint sob come from below him. He almost wasn't sure if he actually heard it, it was so faint. He felt the man above him shake, and then he realized.

He was crying.

Senju Hashirama, the First Hokage and co-founder of Konohagakure and quite possibly the most bad ass ninja of all time was laying here in Madara's arms, reduced to tears. The sound of his sadness sent a stabbing pain through Madara's heart. It could possibly be the worst sound one could hear, he thought. To hear your loved one in despair. He held him closer, stroking his head, trying to offer some comfort as best he could. He could feel the hot tears on his chest as they continued to fall.

"Please...please stay with me." Hashirama begged, his voice quivering.

He knew it was futile. Madara had his pride and he had his duty to the village. He knew this was the end, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't imagine himself going back to the village without Madara. He couldn't imagine his life without Madara. It felt like his entire world was crumbling around him. Madara spoke softly into his hair.

"Hashirama..." His body tingled at hearing Madara use his first name. "I'm so glad…..you know that? I'm glad I met you that day, near the river. I'm glad I became friends with you….and I'm so glad we built Konoha together..and made peace with our clans, and that you became Hokage…" his voice shook a little. "And...I'm so glad...that I fell in love with you..."

Hashirama held him tighter, listening to every single word.

"I know..I know this isn't what we both want... But I'm so glad that I was able to tell you everything...to tell you how I feel. And...and knowing you feel the same...I know I could go on living the rest of my life. Having you like this just this once..it will keep me strong for 100 years if it means I have to go on without you.."

Hashirama came up to capture Madara in a fierce and passionate kiss, bittersweet with the lingering shadow of a goodbye.

"Please don't forget me.." Hashirama whispered into his lips, his cheeks still stained with tears.

Madara watched as suddenly, Hashirama brought his hand down between them, placing his palm flat on his abdomen, noticing it was still sticky from the aftermath of their lovemaking. Hashirama's hand began to glow green, charged with chakra as he concentrated it toward the surface of his palm. As his hand made contact with his abdomen he gasped as he felt a searing, almost burning sensation. He watched as the places where Hashirama's seed was spilled, began to look almost like scar tissue, as the Senju began to run his hands everywhere Hashirama's seed had touched. Madara looked at him questioningly, wondering what exactly he'd done to his body.

"This is so..that no matter where you are, no matter what happens, I'll always be with you.."

Madara felt a slight tingling sensation in and around his abdomen and he realized that Hashirama had somehow infused within him, a part of himself. He smiled as he pulled the larger man close, wanting to feel his warmth and his prescence for as long as he possibly can. A single tear trailed down his cheek. It would be the first land last tear shed by Uchiha Madara for the rest of his life.

They stayed like that for hours, neither wanting to break apart just yet. They drifted off together, arms around each other, bodies interlocked, fearing the hour that they would never see each other again.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Alright this is the end, folks! Well, almost! There will be a prologue following this that takes place during manga chapters 559-561 and is pretty much my take on what happened. So, if you haven't read that far it may be a bit confusing! not to mention spoilers!

Title: Be My Last  
>Author: ktrekkie<br>Fandom:Naruto  
>Rating: M<br>Pairing: Hashirama/Madara  
>Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Kishimoto. I don't own anything and don't make money off this.<p>

* * *

><p>Hashirama awoke to people calling his name over and over again, he could hear a flurry of rustling and footsteps near him, but he couldn't make out what it was. He slowly opened his eyes to see a worried Uzumaki Mito along with two of the village elders leaning over him. He noticed it was dark, his beloved Uchiha nowhere to be seen.<p>

"Hokage-sama! Are you all right? What on earth happened here?" His wife cried.

"It looks like an earthquake ran through here.." One of the village elders spoke. "What happened, Hokage-sama? Did you really fight Uchiha Madara?"

It hit him square in the chest... Madara..he was gone. He had left him, left Konoha for good. He wanted to go back to sleep. They waited for a response as Hashirama tried to speak, his voice hoarse.

"Yes..long battle.." He forced himself to speak. They listened on. "Mito...there's a nine-tailed demon fox..I trapped it in the side of the mountain. Please.. Take care of it.." He knew what Mito was capable of with her special chakra, he trusted she knew how to handle it.

What? The Kyuubi?" The elder exclaimed. "How?..what?..where on earth did it come from?" The elders asked in total shock.

"Madara...summoning jutsu.."

Everyone sat there in silence. The Hokage had to face the Kyuubi at the hands of Madara Uchiha. They were amazed, but also proud that Hashirama had come out alive.

"So..what of Madara? What happened to him?"

Hashirama's face and body went cold. He stared at the sky blankly as he answered them.

"Dead"

They looked on. One of the elders spoke.

"I'm sorry, lad. He was your best friend, wasn't he?"

Hashirama closed his eyes, refusing to say any more. The pain on his face visible. They began healing his injuries and preparing to carry him back to the village. He could barely stay awake, but before he knew it, he could see dawn approaching as he realized he was moving. He was going home, he thought. He closed his eyes, only to see a certain man's face in his mind before he drifted off again into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked this story :) prologue to follow!


	9. Prologue

A/N: Hey guys! just to warn you again that this entire chapter is basically one big spoiler for manga chapters 559-561! If you haven't read it yet you probably wont understand it :( But, enjoy! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it!

Title: Be My Last  
>Author: ktrekkie<br>Fandom:Naruto  
>Rating: M<br>Pairing: Hashirama/Madara  
>Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Kishimoto. I don't own anything and don't make money off this.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_Over a century later..._

Madara awoke as if a lightning bolt had hit him. His body felt stiff and his head ached with a slight throb. He was overcome with a strange sensation. His body felt as of it was not his own. But it was.

Wait. He did die didn't he? Of course, someone finally mustered the power to resurrect him. He knew of such a person. He began to walk, getting used to the feel of a physical body.

"So it finally happened... It would appear that little brat Nagato managed to grow.."

He realized he was standing next to someone. Muu? The Second Tsushikage? Something weird was going on. He was rambling about something but Madara didn't care to listen. His ears peaked however at the mention of a certain jutsu.

"Edo Tensei? Isn't that the technique known as a complete atrocity against the entire flow of life and death in the universe..?"

So it wasn't Nagato that resurrected him. Then, if so, who? Supposedly it was someone named Kabuto. Pitiful that he would only contact him through the jutsu. Perhaps this person knew somthing he shouldn't have. He walked on with Muu, coming to a ledge with many Ninja below. He noticed their forhead protectors all displayed the symbol 'shinobi'. Odd. So, this was war.

Of course they were surprised to see him. He was long thought to be dead. Hmph. Ignorant fools. He would show them the power of Uchiha Madara. He leaped forward.

"Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku!"

A wall of flames burst forth from Madara. Fortunately for them those fools were able to counter it with a formidable water style jutsu. He would show them his true Sharingan powers. That should stir things up a bit.

The battle raged on like this. Attack and counter. Madara even managed to conjure not one, but two huge meteors to fall from the sky. It was truly a showdown of epic proportions. This young blond boy, however, he is quite something, he thought to himself. He had to be if it forced him to resort to using the Rinnegan.

Hmph. The Tsuchikage, Onoki was still the annoying brat he remembered. Pitiful, really. All of them.

Muu seemed impressed. How did this Kabuto come to know about him anyway? Muu spoke.

"I think I'm right ..that after the battle with the First Hokage at the valley of the end..you didn't die, did you?... At that battle, you gained a portion of Hashirama's strength, am I wrong?"

He pulled back the neck of his shirt and glanced beneath it...to the small patch of scar tissue on his stomach.

His heart clenched as he remembered that godforsaken day. He would never forget it. The day that the ninja world tore him from the very person he wanted most. One man who's face would never leave his mind. This horrible corrupt ninja world, he would see to it that it would be destroyed. For good. What Hashirama gave him that fateful day was a part of his body, a part of his DNA. He would use this gift to honour him. To get revenge on those who were responsible for tearing them apart.

Naruto looked on at the situation before him, facing Uchiha Madara. Having the ability to sense strong emotions, Naruto expected to feel hatred and evil radiating off of Madara but instead he sensed something else. It was sadness, anger and regret and...love? Lost love? Naruto was confused. His mind wandered as to what could have possibly happened during the infamous battle with the First Hokage.

He decided that whatever it was, he would do what was necessary to bring peace to the ninja world. He promised Pein and he promised Jiraiya he would find an answer. He silently made a promise to Uchiha Madara too..that he would find the answer for peace in the ninja world.

* * *

><p>AN: THE ENDDDD! Please R&R!


End file.
